Wishes
by Kaori Koriryu
Summary: A Zoroark has all she ever wanted- but she didn't exactly come by it the way she wanted it to. All she wishes is that everything could've happened differently. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. **

Wishes

I remember you were always there for me... Even though we were so different, that I was a Zorua and you were a Lucario, you were my mentor. I adored you so much. Yet, I don't think you ever quite understood to what extent...

I loved you. I thought you might share my feelings for a while.

You were there when I evolved. It was in a battle with a Skarmory. But that battle came with a price, too.

It broke one of my legs. It broke me, and it hurt me, crushed me... But what hurt the most was watching you turn away.

That Cleffa did all she could. She tried to heal me, but you were so angry with her. I hated that. I knew it wasn't her fault. It was mine. I knew that Skarmory was stronger, and I put myself at risk. But still, you didn't want to pin the blame on me. It seems like the injured are never blamed.

You came to visit me in the Cleffa's den every day while I was healing. Then, one day, you came in with a different Pokemon, another Lucario. You told me you'd been seing her ever since I had been injured, to help soothe your pain, and she had done that for you. You and she were getting married.

What about my chance at happiness? What about soothing my pain?

But I held these words in, nodding and smiling at you, talking to you and she until the Cleffa told you to leave.

That was when I broke down. I always cried when you couldn't see me. I know just the sight of my leg was terrible for you, and I didn't want you to hurt any more when I cried.

I bit my lip at first, then I started whispering those two questions to myself. _What about my chance at happiness, soothing my pain?_ You were my drug, my painkiller, but now I knew you were all gone. Slowly the questions became shouts, until I could no longer speak. I cried and cried and cried all night long, and the Cleffa didn't bother me. Maybe she knew it would only hurt me more.

I then began to hate the world- for injuring me, for taking you away from me. You still visited after you married her, but the visits weren't as long, and they weren't as frequently. Less and less I saw you, until, one day, you started visiting again more constantly, saying your wife had been acting strangely as of late, and more spiteful, more mood swings, and you needed to be out of the house for a while. I was excited about this.

You and I grew closer again, and then, one day, you came to me for comfort. Your wife wasn't acting as she normally would. Now she was both spiteful and sick, and she always sent you away when you tried to help. For three nights, I got to hold you, be your lover. You told me we would be together soon.

I wish it hadn't happened the way it had.

Your wife's strange behavior was because she was expecting. She had her children- twins- only a day before I realized I would be having mine, because of you. I was happy because I would always carry a piece of you now- but I was also sad, depressed, because you went back to your wife.

She was weak. I heard the Cleffa and her own mentor, a Clefable, talking about it. Even though I was upset she had taken you from me, I was forgiving, and I did not despise her because she made you happy. I certainly didn't want her to die.

But die she did, three days after having the children. You came to me again- for by now I was able to live in a home of my own instead of that hospital bed where I was re-taught to walk- and I took you and your children into my home. I treated the newborns as if they were my own. How I wish I didn't have to gain having your family with me in this way.

In time, you and I grew closer than you said you and your late wife ever were. We had six children- triplets and three seperate, not to mention the twins we took in from your late wife. I grew to be happy. But every time I thought back on how I gained you and your family, all I could ever think was, _I wish it hadn't happened that way._

**I love this story. QuQ I think I did well putting it into words, but, it is up for you to decide whether you think that or not. **

**~Kaori**


End file.
